


Chiaroscuro

by kerning



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerning/pseuds/kerning
Summary: The royal family sits for a portrait, there must be some adjustments made.For Dimidue Week
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the baby's first Art History class title, it was the first thing to mind and even though it's double a proper drabble's length, I'm happy to have something for Dimidue week, aha.

Rare sunshine flooded snow-bright over the carpets, pillows and divan. Dimitri sat clad in an uncomfortable tunic. Supple, ostentatious. Everything what his, their reign had never been. He would bear it as a blend of their cultures. The truth obscured. No bloodstains marred the fabric. He ceased worrying embroidered cloth and took up Dedue’s offered hand.

He would always take Dedue’s hand.

Tranquil, dignified, a far better suit for Dedue than himself, short of it, Dimitri conversed with him, their murmurs accompanied by sight-and-measure gesture and the charcoal’s whisper.

Ignatz revealed his sketch. Fit for public consumption, their descendants would impress a cold relation as tame as false.

Door rent in truth, their noisy children the locus of Dedue’s attentions, their complaints were soothed with promises of being free to play as much as they liked afterwards and he gathered from her wet nurse their newborn into his arms. Giggles and happy burbles.

Dimitri pulled Ignatz aside.

On Dedue’s birthday he receives two gifts: a stoic family portrait and a framed painting of their eldest son hovered over a bassinet, his magic illuminating her delight and his own at a tiny hand emerged as if to grasp the twinkling lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Excuse the length, it's hard to shut up about dimidue lol. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
